TFA: Windblade La reina Dinobot
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Los Aerialbots están en la persecución del Decepticon fugitivo Cyclonus, en el proceso de captura Windblade y el fugitivo terminan en la tierra y la Aerialbot es encontrada por los Dinobots. (Cuarto y ultimo Oneshot de parejas variadas ambientado en el universo de Transformers Animated)


**Declaracion:**_ Transfromers Animated no me pertenece en ninguna forma, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

**Aviso:** _El siguiente Oneshot contiene romance y comedia, la pareja de este cuarto Oneshot desarrollado en el universo TFA es: Windblade y Grimlock._

* * *

**Importante:** _Para una mejor lectura y visualización además para evitarme descripciones extras, les dejare los diseños de los personajes que aparecerán en el Oneshot, búsquenlos en Google o usen el enlace completándolo. Todos los diseños están en Deviantart y el reconocimiento lo merecen sus dibujantes._

_Windblade:_ **TFA-Windblade-y-Variantes-471258506 (Este diseño es de mi autoría ya que no encontré uno que me convenciera)**

_Cyclonus:_ **TFA-MTMTE-Cyclonus-347436450**

_Silverbolt:_ **TFA-Aerialbots-Silverbolt-204690562**

_Air Raid:_ **TFA-Aerialbots-Air-Raid-185863704**

_Slingshot:_ **TFA-Aerialbots-Slingshot-185863556**

_Skydive:_ **TFA-Aerialbots-Skydive-204676723**

_Fireflight:_ **TFA-Aerialbots-Fireflight-183272745**

* * *

_**— Windblade La reina Dinobot —**_

**[Órbita Terrestre]**

La nave Aerialbot lleva 2 Deca Ciclos siguiendo cualquier rastro del Decepticon fugitivo Cyclonus. La mayoría de las pistas y avistamientos han resultado ser falsas o han llegado muy tarde a sus sensores auditivos.

Fue después de la captura de Onslaught y sus Combaticons fugitivos que consiguieron la información necesaria para encontrar a Cyclonus que ahora intenta escapar de la nave Aerialbot que le pisa los propulsores.

Dentro Silverbolt comanda a sus agentes, como miembro de la nueva sección de elite aérea autobot, Silverbolt a tenido que probarse a sí mismo y al consejo que dotarles con la habilidad de vuelo no a sido una mala decisión.

-No sé porque no lo derribamos, no es como si no lo mereciera- exclama AirRaid cruzado de brazos y observando el monitor principal.

-No somos un escuadrón de ejecución AirRaid, nuestras ordenes son capturar al Decepticon conectado- Le recuerda Windblade que entra al puente de la nave.

-Fireflight mantén el curso y la velocidad, Windblade quiero que termines esto de una vez por todas, estoy harto y quiero regresar a Cybertron con buenas noticias- Ordena Silverbolt, Windblade asiente y se marcha hacia la escotilla de expulsión.

Windblade no es como Silverbolt y la mayoría de Aerialbots, ella y Skydive fueron concebidos con proformas Seeker, son voladores de nacimiento, pero se unieron a los Autobots siendo neutrales a la guerra y trabajando como Cityspeakers.

La forma de Jet Cibertroniano de Winblade sale de la nave al vacío del espacio, sus propulsores y turbinas de energía de vacío le ayudan a ponerse lado a lado con el Decepticon en su forma de Jet.

-¡Cyclonus! Se le arresta por crímenes de guerra y escapar de las autoridades, ríndete pacíficamente o me veré forzada a usar la fuerza- Advierte Windblade preparando sus cañones de energía.

-Torpe niña, aléjate de esto antes de que salgas lastimada- contesta Cyclonus acelerando y dejando atrás a Winblade.

-¿Niña?- repite Winblade incrédula de lo que escucho, sus propulsores incrementan la velocidad y con algo de esfuerzo vuelve a ponerse lado a lado con el fugitivo que suelta un gruñido.

Antes de que la aerialbot pueda darse cuenta, Cyclonus se transforma y usa sus cañones láser para dañar una de las alas de Winblade que se detiene y transforma.

-Te lo advertí- Cyclonus embiste a la aerialbot y fácilmente la somete sosteniéndola del cuello.

Antes de causarle algún daño el Seeker recibe un impacto en su espalda de la nave Aerialbot que le lanza lejos dejando libre a Winblade que no pierde tiempo y usa sus propulsores para lanzarse contra el decepticon.

Ambos entran a la atmosfera de la tierra y la gravedad empieza a trabajar, atrayéndolos hacia la superficie. Windblade intenta detener sus propulsores y usar sus turbinas para detener la caída pero el disparo de Cyclonus daño más que solo una de sus alas.

Sabiendo que no puede detener la caída Windblade decide optar por llevarse al Decepticon por delante y usa uno de sus cañones para dañar los propulsores del fugitivo, el Seeker gruñe y con un puño golpea el torso de la Aerialbot que le libera y cae por si misma hacia otra dirección.

Cyclonus intenta usar sus propulsores pero estos están averiados, el Seeker mira la ciudad de Detroit que se extiende debajo de él y gruñe irritado.

-Demonios- exclama el seeker intentando guiar su caída al muelle y evitar el duro suelo.

Windblade puede sentir la caída, sus propulsores aun no responden y siguen acelerando su descenso en picada, la aerialbot mira la isla debajo de ella y decide intentar maniobrar su dirección para caer cerca del claro de agua en medio de la isla.

Gracias a sus turbinas, Windblade es capaz de contrarrestar algo de la velocidad pero aun así al impactar en el agua levanta una gran cantidad en el aire, finalmente sus propulsores se apagan, pero el repentino cambio de temperatura fuerza un modo de reposo inducido.

**[Tierra| Isla Dinobot]**

La aerialbot regresa al mundo consiente, sus ópticos azules tardas solo nanocliclos en ajustarse a la iluminación que es poca, el lugar donde esta parece abandonado, un viejo laboratorio, la mesa en la que esta recostada parece estar descuidada y algo oxidada.

Windblade se levanta tambaleándose e intentando recuperar el equilibrio, el suelo está lleno de fluidos extraños y cristales rotos que la aerialbot simplemente evita pisar. Windblade intenta encontrar una salida del lugar usando la vieja red de pasillos que conectan cada sala, eventualmente logra llegar al exterior para encontrarse con la flora y fauna local de la isla.

-Sera mejor llamar a los chicos, Cyclonus sigue libre- exclama para sí misma la aerialbot mientras activa su comunicador.

-Aquí Windblade, necesito extracción, mis propulsores están dañados y… ¿hola?- Windblade se da cuenta que la señal está cortada, la caída debió dañar su comunicador. Con un suspiro la aerialbot se sienta en una roca y con su mano en su barbilla intenta pensar en una solución.

Después de varios ciclos sin ninguna idea, Windblade decide explorar los alrededores de la isla, el lugar parece bastante deshabitado a simple vista a excepción de algunos animales silvestres. El rugido que proviene de la base abandonada de la que salió llena el ambiente.

Windblade decide que no quiere saber qué es eso, el sonido le dice que es algo grande y furioso y sin su habilidad para volar no tiene ventaja alguna. La aerialbot comienza a correr en la dirección contraria de la que proviene el sonido de pasos pesados y ruidosos.

Eventualmente la aerialbot llega a un claro y los pasos de sus perseguidores se detienen, Windblade se gira para ver entre los árboles, puede sentir ópticos viéndola y analizándola, como un depredador a su presa. La aerialbot decide que no caerá sin dar una pelea y activa sus cañones.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Salgan ahora o disparo!- exige la aerialbot, pero lo que sale de entre el verde de la isla es algo que nunca había visto antes.

Grimlock y sus Dinobots se acercan con precaución a la aerialbot que tiene sus armas preparadas. Finalmente cuando están a una distancia aceptable Grimlock y su sequito se transforman en sus formas humanoides sorprendiendo a Windblade.

-¿Qué son ustedes?- pregunta la aerialbot aun con sus armas listas.

-Nosotros Dinobots, nosotros ver a señorita voladora caer en agua, Dinobots salvar a señorita voladora- responde Grimlock extrañamente calmado y sus compañeros lo notan.

-¿Ustedes me salvaron?- pregunta Windblade relajando un poco su postura y bajando sus armas.

-Dinobots salvar a señorita voladora- responde Grimlock bajando su espada.

-Bueno… gracias- exclama Windblade.

El ambiente se vuelve incómodamente silencioso, solo se puede escuchar el sonido de los animales silvestres y del aire rosando sus cuerpos metálicos.

Windblade comienza a concentrarse en sus pies que patean la tierra debajo, Grimlock rasca su nuca dándose cuenta que la situación se ha vuelto incómoda para ambos. El líder Dinobot presencio la caída de Windblade en el claro de agua que se creó después del incidente de Waspinator

Grimlock y los demás dinobots encontraron a Windblade en el fondo del lago y decidieron sacarla reconociendo el símbolo de su pecho, el mismo que llevan los autobots. Sin tener a donde más llevarla los Dinobots decidieron dejarla en la antigua base de Meltdown. El líder dinobot admite para sí mismo que quedo bastante hipnotizado por la belleza de la aerialbot cuando la vio.

-Sera mejor que busque como salir de aquí… fue un placer conocerlos- exclama la aerialbot comenzado a alejarse pero Grimlok la detiene tomándola del brazo.

-Grimlock ayudar a señorita voladora, Grimlock conocer a coches robots con mismo símbolo- asegura el enorme Transformer.

-¿Sabes que significa este símbolo?- pregunta Windblade señalando la placa autobot de su pecho.

Grimlock libera a la aerialbot y asiente enérgicamente –Grimlock conocer autobots, Grimlock ayudar autobots- Responde el enorme Dinobot extendiendo una mano a Windblade.

Windblade decide confiar en el enrome transformer frente a ella y asiente pero evita tomar la mano del gigante que después de algunos nanociclos entiende que es mejor guiarla de regreso a la base de Meltdown.

**[Órbita Terrestre]**

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Silverbolt al pequeño Aerialbolt piloto Fireflight.

-No lo sé señor, el rastreador no detecta su señal de energía- responde el pequeño aerialbot.

-Talvez no hay ninguna señal de energía que encontrar- opina AirRaid recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Silverbolt.

-Mide tus palabras soldado, Windblade es una de nosotros- exclama Silverbolt con bastante seriedad en su voz.

-Aunque no me guste decirlo Silverbolt…- empieza Skydive entrando al puente de mando -… tenemos un fugitivo al que aún podemos localizar, debemos aprenderlo lo más rápido posible antes de que escape-

-*Suspiro* De acuerdo, encontraremos y pondremos bajo custodia a Cyclonus y luego nos centraremos en encontrar a Windblade, Fireflight contacta con el equipo de Optimus en la tierra, AirRaid avisa a Slingshot que busque vehículos terrestres para mezclarnos- ordena el líder aerialbot tomando asiento en su puesto y con una mano en la barbilla.

**[Isla Dinobot]**

Windblade explora las habitaciones en la base abandonada, hasta hora solo ha encontrado algunos materiales técnicos pero anda útil para reparar sus comunicador o propulsores, incluso encontró lo que parece una arena de combate que lleva tiempo sin ser usada.

Resignándose la aerialbot regresa al exterior donde los dinobots descansan en sus formas de dinosaurios sin hacer nada en específico aparte de deambular alrededor. La aerialbot admite para sí misma que es bastante impresionante esta clase de transformer, sus transformaciones son distintas a cualquier cosa que ha visto entre los Cybertronianos.

Grimlock se percata de la presencia de Winblade y se transforma para acercarse, la aerialbot nota al enorme robot y retrocede un poco, Grimlock intenta poner la mejor sonrisa que puede lograr y baja su espada.

-¿Señorita voladora encontrar lo que buscar?- pregunta Grimlock

-No, hay algunas cosas interesantes pero nada útil…- responde Windblade.

La aerialbot comienza a sentir que el mundo a su alrededor gira y sus rodillas se vuelven débiles, la caída debió gastar la mayoría de su tanque, Grimlock se acerca y con una sola de sus enormes manos sostiene a la aerialbot para que no caída al suelo.

-¿Señorita voladora bien?- pregunta el enorme robot con sincera preocupación.

-Solo necesito llenar el tanque, ¿no tendrán algo comestible de casualidad?- Grimlock asiente y sin esperar toma a Windblade y la coloca sobre su hombro, la aerialbot piensa protestar pero decide que será mejor guardar las energías que pueda y deja que su escolta la lleve.

Pronto llegan al otro lado de la isla y Grimlock toma a la aerialbot con una de sus manos y la deja reposando en la arena, Grimlock y Snarl entran al agua dejando a Windblade con Swoop en su forma robot.

Después de un par de ciclos Grimlock y Snarl regresan con varios barriles de aceite de un viejo naufragio cercano. Grimlock perfora la parte superior con una de sus garras y le entrega el barril a Windblade que para su suerte resulta ser uno pequeño que puede tomar en con sus dos manos.

Normalmente lo DInobots se alimentan del aceite que sacan del naufragio o esperan a que Prowl traiga aceite para ellos, Screpper dejo barios barriles por toda la isla que los Dinobots han encontrado y almacenado.

Después de un par de barriles Grimlock y los DInobots ya están satisfechos, han aprendido a funcionar con lo básico, pero Windblade continua con su cuarto barril y con una mano gesticula a Grimlock para que abra otro el cual felizmente obedece.

Después de 6 barriles finalmente la Aerialbot termina y limpia el aceite restante de sus labios con su brazo de manera poco refinada, Grimlock en realidad no juzga los modales de Windblade, Blackarachnia era mucho más refinada cuando se trataba de alimentarse pero Windblade es mucho más relajada.

La aerialbot estira sus brazos relajando los protomusculos y articulaciones para después recostarse en la cálida arena e intentar entrar en modo de reposo. Grimlock observa como la aerialbot entra en reposo y decide no interrumpir su descanso.

-Dinobots patrullar, proteger a señorita voladora- ordena Grimlock y él y sus Dinobots se transforman y regresan al bosque sin alejarse demasiado.

**[Detroit]**

La nave Aerialbot aterriza cerca de la base autobot donde son recibidos por Optimus y su equipo.: Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz, Sari y Blackarachnia. Ambos líderes, Optimus y Silverbolt se saludan con un apretón de servos.

-SIlverbolt, es bueno verte- exclama Optimus liberando la mano de su compañero.

-Lo mismo digo Optimus, pero lamentablemente estoy aquí por asuntos de Cybertron- anuncia el líder aerialbot.

-¿Qué sucede en Cybertron?- pregunta Optimus preocupado.

-No sucede nada en Cybertron Optimus, nuestro problema es un fugitivo Decepticon, Cyclonus, perdimos contacto con una compañera que intento detenerlo en la órbita del planeta, creemos que está dañado y busca refacciones- aclara Silverbolt.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Cyclonus que pueda ser util Blackarachnia?- pregunta Optimus a su compañera que niega.

-No más de lo que la mayoría sabe, era uno de los asesinos de Megatron, nunca trate con él personalmente, solo Megatron, Shockwave o Starscream- responde la Ex Decepticon.

-¿Alguna idea de donde puede encontrar las refacciones que necesite?- Optimus piensa durante unos nano ciclos antes de llegar a una conclusión.

-Swindle y sus almacenes- exclama Optimus al llegar a la revelación.

-¿Crees que Swindle ayude a Cyclonus?. Pregunta Ratchet.

-No lo sé, pero si no lo hace de seguro Cyclonus usara otros métodos menos… civilizados- Responde Blackarachnia.

-Es suficiente para mí, ¡Autobots, Transfórmense y Avancen!- ordena Optimus, Blackarachnia se transforma y sube sobre Optimus usando sus patas adhesivas para sujetarse.

Swindle entra en su almacén central donde suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo catalogando su siempre creciente inventario, su mirada está centrada en la tableta electrónica en sus manos donde revisa sus más recientes adquisiciones.

-Es bueno verte Swindle- exclama la voz de Cyclonus desde las sombras, Swindle se sobresalta por la sorpresa y deja la tableta en una mesa cercana para comenzar a buscar en el almacén con su vista hasta encontrar un par de ópticos rojos brillantes en las sombras.

-Hey Cyclonus, tanto tiempo…- empieza Swindle preparando su cañón -…pensé que estabas escapando de los Autobots cerca de Prysmos- ríe Swindle intentando no parecer preocupado.

-Sí, bueno, un montón de Aerialbots me encontraron, tuve que escapar, una de ellos daño mis propulsores y ahora no puedo dejar el planeta- Informa Cyclonus sin salir de las sombras que lo cubren.

-Bueno, no sé cómo ayudarte Cyclonus, vendí el último par de propulsores hace un tiempo a un agradable Seeker en Garo- miente el contrabandista que solo ayer recibió un cargamento de repuestos de propulsores.

-Es una lástima, esperaba no tener que llegar esto…- Cyclonus sale de las sombras y Swindle queda en shock al ver a Red en sus garras, uno de los cervos de Cyclonus en el cuello de la autobot el otro sosteniendo ambos brazos de la médico en su espalda para evitar que se mueva.

-Swin… *Ugh*- intenta exclamar Red pero Cyclonus presiona más sus dígitos alrededor del cuello de la autobot.

-¡Déjala ir Cyclonus!- exige Swindle apuntando su cañón y activando el resto de su arsenal.

-Solo dame las piezas y me iré- asegura el decepticon, Swidnle gruñe antes de bajar sus armas y buscar en un gabinete cercano por refacciones que le entrega a Cyclonus.

-No fue tan difícil Swindle- exclama el decepticon liberando a Red y lanzándola contra Swindle que la atrapa. Para cuando el antiguo combaticon levanta la mirada el decepticon se a marchado.

**[Isla Dinobot]**

Los ópticos de Windblade se activan nuevamente después de un necesitado reposo, la aerialbot se encuentra con un cielo estrellado, muy diferente del cielo de cybertron que debido a las luces de la ciudad son completamente obscuros.

Aun saboreando el sabor del aceite en su boca Windblade decide regresar al bosque y con algo de suerte encontrar a los Dinobots que hasta ahora parecen bastante confiables e inofensivos.

Windblade aparta algunas ramas de un arbusto y encuentra a Grimlock y Snarl, sin hacer ningún ruido observa como el T-Rex se transforma y con su espada tala un árbol de un solo movimiento, Snarl espera en su forma de Triceratops y carga el tronco en su espalda.

Aunque sea para sí misma, Windblade admite que es impresionante ver a estos seres tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los Cybertronianos. Grimlock por sí mismo podría darle algo de pelea a cualquiera de los soldados de elite del consejo y el enrome transformer no parece ser un genio o experto estratega.

Sus dos compañeros parecen más pasivos y dispuestos a escuchar a Grimlock y sus órdenes, lo que le sugiere a Windblade que los DInobots deben regirse por alguna especie de jerarquía del más fuerte. La aerialbot escucho de las extrañas y variadas formas de vida en el planeta que Optimus tanto protege pero no esperaba algo como los Dinobots.

Satisfecha con su observación Windblade sale de los arbustos y Grimlock inmediatamente la nota y baja su arma.

-Dinobots preparar refugio para señorita voladora- exclama el enorme líder.

-Oh, gracias- responde Windblade haciendo una reverencia, sus días como Cityspeaker le han dejado con un muy buen sentido del agradecimiento y apreciación.

Grimlock se queda algo confundido por el gesto, al recluirse en la isla no suele interactuar demasiado con otros Transformers o seres consientes además de las visitas de Prowl y de algún otro autobot.

-Señorita Vola…-

-Es Windblade- interrumpe la aerialbot.

-Eh… Windblade seguir a Grimlock a refugio- indica Grimlock comenzando a caminar y la aerialbot le sigue de cerca.

No tardan en llegar al refugio que es la base de Meltdown pero ahora en el exterior los Dinobots han construido lo que parece una choza bastante sólida. Cerca de la mesa de laboratorio que los Dinobots tomaron de la antigua base hay algunos materiales, componentes electrónicos y varias latas de pintura roja y blanca.

Windblade sonríe a los Dinobots, Swoop y Snarl sonríen devuelta pero es Grimlock cuyo rostro brilla un poco por la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo. Algo de humo escapa de entre sus fauces y afortunadamente Windblade no lo nota y se acerca a la choza.

La aerialbot reconoce las palabras en las latas de pintura gracias a los archivos que Optimus y la tierra donaron al concejo, sonriendo Windblade busca entre los materiales que los DInobots trajeron y encuentra una brocha.

Grimlock observa la choza donde entro Windblade y después de algunos nano ciclos la aerialbot sale con lo que parece una marca roja alrededor de su ojo derecho con un pequeño relámpago.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan? Siempre quise hacerme uno pero Silverbolt nunca me lo permitió, dijo que teníamos que vernos presentables-Snarl y Swoop sonríen dando su aprobación, Grimlock se queda observando el rostro de la aerialbot unos nanociclos mas antes de asentir enérgicamente.

-Genial- responde Windblade sonriendo.

La aerialbot vuelve a notar los símbolos en los Dinobots, son idénticos al suyo o al de cualquier autobot lo cual le extraña ya que Grimlock se refiere a él y sus compañeros como Dinobots y no Autobots.

-¿Por qué llevan el símbolo Autobot?- pregunta Windblade.

Grimlock mira su propio pecho y ve que en efecto lleva el mismo símbolo que los autobot llevan consigo, hasta ese momento el líder Dinobot ignoro ese detalle.

-Grimlock no saber porque llevar símbolo de autobots- responde el enorme líder, Windblade piensa durante unos segundos antes de regresar a la choza y salir con dos latas de pintura, una roja y otra blanca.

-Arreglemos eso- exclama emocionada antes de acercarse a Grimlock.

El Dinobot perfora las latas con una de sus garras y se las entrega a Windblade que pone su servo izquierdo en el pecho de Grimlock que sin poder evitarlo comienza a exhalar humo de entre sus fauces una vez más.

Con su servo libre la aerialbot usa la brocha para comenzar a alterar el signo en el pecho de Grimlock y después de unos ciclos por fin consigue un diseño que la convence.

-¿Qué les parece?- pregunta Windblade a Snarl y Swoop que observan el símbolo en el pecho de Grimlock, el logotipo aun resembla el de los autobots pero ahora tiene una mandíbula con colmillos y dos relámpagos en los ojos.

Ambos dinobots asienten y sonríen aprobando el diseño y Windblade se alegra por la afirmación, cuando intenta quitar su servo del pecho de Grimlock esta siente como uno de los enormes servos de Grimlock la retienen.

Windblade puede sentir la leve y casi imperceptible vibración y calor de la chispa de Grimlock, Snarl y Swoop retroceden un poco para darle espacio a su líder en un momento así. Windblade se queda literalmente paralizada por la inesperada acción del Dinobot.

Grimlock libera el pequeño servo de la aerialbot que tarda otro par de nanociclos en retraerlo contra ella. Windblade puede sentir como sus ventilas han acelerado para bajar la temperatura de su procesador y componentes internos.

-Bueno… em… será mejor que continúe- exclama Windblade acercándose a Swoop para colocarle la nueva insignia.

Grimlock observa a la pequeña aerialbot terminando de pintar la nueva insignia en Swoop y moviéndose para hacer lo mismo en Snarl, Windblade mira sobre su hombro y cuándo se da cuenta de que Grimlock no ha dejado de seguir sus movimientos con sus ópticos su rostro se sonroja con un tono azul obscuro en las mejillas causado por el energon.

Finalmente Windblade termina y retrocede para apreciar su trabajo en los tres Dinobots frente a ella. Grimlock toma su espada del suelo y decide transformarse para descansar pero es interrumpido por la voz de Windblade.

-Ya que estamos en esto de rediseños ¿Qué les parece un nuevo nombre para su equipo?- pregunta la aerialbot, Swoop y Snarl se encojen de hombros sin saber qué hacer en realidad, Grimlock está más concentrado en la luz del ocaso reflejándose en el chasis de Windblade como para prestar atención.

-Estaba pensando en… "Lightning Strike Coalition" ¿Qué les parece?- pregunta Windblade, Swoop y Snarl en realidad no son partidarios del nombre pero esperan las palabras de su líder el cual sale de su trance al escuchar la sugerencia de Windblade.

-Emm… Grimlock no gustar demasiado- responde el líder Dinobot sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, Windblade solo ríe pues estaba bromeando.

-Solo estaba bromeando chicos, no se preocupen- asegura la aerialbot y Grimlock relaja su postura.

Windblade cubre su boca dejando escapar un bostezo y después estira sus extremidades, Grimlock asiente a sus compañeros y el trio se transforma tomando sus formas de dinosaurios.

-Sera mejor descansar- exclama Windblade para dejas escapar otro bosteo.

La aerialbot entra a la choza que los Dinobots construyeron pero se da cuenta que el lugar es muy pequeño y que solo hay una mesa donde solo un bot de su tamaño podría descansar. Windblade mira fuera para ver a Grimlock y sus Dinobots en el suelo expuestos y extrañamente cómodos.

Sin poder ignorar su voz interna, Windblade se acerca a Grimlock y reposa su mano en el lomo del Dinobot que inmediatamente levanta su cabeza del suelo para mirar a Windblade que intenta no pensar en la sensación cálida que despide el gran cuerpo del Dinobot.

-¿Windblade necesitar algo?- pregunta Grimlock con un tono servicial.

-¿Ustedes recargan a la intemperie?- pregunta Windblade y Grimlock parece algo extrañado por la pregunta pues siempre a sido así.

-Dinobots dormir fuera, Dinobots proteger a Windblade, Windblade regresar a dormir- responde Grimlock preparándose para regresar a descansar.

-Bueno la choza no es muy grande, pero creo que todos podríamos descansar en la base, no me siento bien dejándolos aquí fuera- sugiere Windblade que es obligada a romper el contacto de su servo con el lomo de Grimlock cuando este se levanta del suelo y transforma despertando a Snarl y Swoop que también se transforman.

-Dinobots estar bien, Windblade regresar a descansar- ordena el Dinobot y la aerialbot se percata que es la primera vez que Grimlock no usa un tono servicial o suave con ella.

-No, no pueden dormir a la intemperie, sus componentes se dañaran- Snarl y Swoop retroceden sorprendidos en parte por la preocupación de Windblade y porque saben que nada bueno sucede al negarse a una orden de Grimlock.

-Grimlock y Dinobots bien, Grimlock querer que Windblade regresar a dormir- Grimlock sube su tono de voz solo un poco pero la aerialbot frunce el ceño cruza los brazos y pisa fuerte para tener una postura más decidida.

-Dije que entraremos a la base- exclama Windblade ganando un gruñido del Dinobot.

-¡Nadie decir a Grimlock que hacer! ¡Grimlock ser el más fuerte y más grande!- responde el Dinobot mas decidido que nunca, Windblade suspira de frustración antes de darse cuenta que puede abordar las cosas de otra manera.

Poniendo la mejor cara suplicante que puede Windblade logra hacer que sus ópticos brillen más en la tenue luz de la noche y pone sus servos sobre una de las manos de Grimlock el cual comienza a sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar.

-¿Por favor?- pregunta Windblade con la voz de súplica más convincente que puede lograr, la aerialbot puede escuchar a Grimlock tragar fluidos antes de responder.

-Dinobots entrar a base con Windblade- responde Grimlock y Windblade sonríe victoriosa, usando sus turbinas la aerialbot logra elevarse ligeramente del suelo lo suficiente para entregarle un beso en la mejilla a Grimlock el cual pierde el control y su cuerpo expulsa las llamas por su cuello dejando a Windblade bastante sorprendida.

Las luces de los pasillos apenas funcionan pero la aerialbot hace una nota mental de lo fácil que podría ser repararlas ella misma gracias a las lecciones de Skydive. Finalmente después de buscar durante algunos ciclos Windblade encuentra una habitación relativamente limpia y suficientemente amplia para acomodar a los cuatro.

Snarl y Swoop no tardan en entrar y prepararse para entrar en recarga, Swoop en una biga en su forma de dinobot y Snarl recostado en una esquina también en su forma de dinobot. Windblade toma una de las mesas de laboratorio para poder descansar mientras Grimlock se transforma en T-Rex y se deja desplomar en el suelo haciendo temblar la habitación.

Windblade sacude su cabeza algo aturdida por el enorme movimiento que causo el peso de Grimlock al dejarse caer, Snarl y Swoop no parecen afectados para nada. Después de casi medio megaciclo dado vueltas en la mesa de laboratorio Windblade decide levantarse.

El frio es algo que puede tolerar, pero las constantes sombras y siluetas que forman los materiales de laboratorio no la dejan entrar en recarga. La aerialbot mira a sus compañeros de habitación que parecen indiferentes a la temperatura y al ambiente a su alrededor.

Cuando Windblade se acerca a Grimlock se da cuenta que al aire a su alrededor es cálido, queriendo comprobar que es el Dinobot el que hace esto posible se acerca a Snarl y Swoop y el aire a su alrededor es igual.

Regresando con Grimlock Windblade discute consigo misma antes de recostarse contra el costado del Dinobot, la sensación cálida que emana es suficiente para contrarrestar el frio del laboratorio y hacer que su procesador olvide las tétricas siluetas que se forman.

Grimlock entre abre un óptico para mirar a Windblade entrar en recarga y usa su cola para mantener a la aerialbot cerca y poder sentir si se aleja durante el resto de la noche.

**[Detroit]**

Los autobots y aerialbots rodean un viejo complejo de apartamentos en construcción, la persecución del fugitivo Cyclonus les ha tomado todo el día y hasta ahora no han tenido éxito en su captura.

Air Raid y Prowl se acercan lo más silenciosamente posible a un viejo garaje, el ciber ninja se mueve con gracia y sigilo mientras que el aerialbot intenta contener sus ganas de atravesar la puerta de un solo golpe y freír todo en su camino.

Finalmente ambos se encuentran frente a la puerta y sin pensarlo un segundo más la atraviesas, Prowl desenfunda sus discos pero Air Raid ya a abierto fuego sin esperar a que su objetivo tenga tiempo de moverse.

-¡Air Raid! Deja de disparar, no puedo ver nada con tanto humo- exclama Prowl intentando quitar el humo y polvo que se levanta del suelo y cubre su vista.

Finalmente Air Raid entra en razón y termina su asalto, cuando el humo se despeja lo único que hay es un garaje vacío con muchos daños por láser que ha dejado AirRaid.

-¡¿Cómo escapo esta ves?!- alza la voz el aerialbot que comienza a gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo.

-Creo saber que sucede- responde Prowl inclinándose para tomar una pequeña placa con una insignia Decepticon.

-¿Te importaría explicarte?- exclama Air Raid con algo de irritación en su voz.

-Sera mejor ir con los demás primero, esto es importante- asegura el ciber ninja.

En el camino al punto de reunión Air Raid no deja de refunfuñar y quejarse de todo lo que ve, Silverbolt a estado presionando para capturar a Cyclonus y aun nos saben que a sido de Windblade.

Cuando todos se encuentran en frente al complejo de apartamentos Prowl le entrega la placa a Ratchet el cual reconoce su propósito casi de inmediato.

-Pensé que los espectros de Chispa ya no existían- dice el medico frotando sus ópticos para cerciorarse de que no le engañan.

-¿Que es un Espectro de chispa Ratchet?- pregunta Optimus.

-Los espectros de chispa son muy extraños, son Autobots o Decepticons que pueden crear copias de su señal de chispa, solían ser espías durante la guerra- explica el médico.

-¿Dices que el fugitivo pudo haber dejado el planeta?- pregunta Silverbolt bastante alterado.

-No…- comienza Skywave acercándose a si líder -…los espectros no pueden alejarse mucho de sus copias de chispa o se desconectarían, Cyclonus sigue en el planeta pero ahora seguramente a reparado sus propulsores y es capaz de transformarse- termina el científico.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor- exclama Silverbolt masajeando sus cienes.

-Primero perdemos a Windblade y ahora el fugitivo puede pasearse por allí sin que podamos hacer nada- se queja Air Raid pateando un contenedor de basura cercano.

-No es necesario alterarse, puede que Swindle tenga algo que nos ayude a locar a Cyclonus y a…- dice Optimus intentando mejorar el ánimo general.

-¿Cómo pueden poner sus chispas en ese sujeto? Era un Decepticon, ¡Por Primus! ¡Era un Combaticon! La endemoniada elite de Megatron, si me preguntan deberíamos mandar a los Decepticons a oxidarse en Tripti…-

-¡Suficiente!- exclama Silverbolt callando a Air Raid que se encoje de hombros y cruza los brazos.

Optimus agradece que Blackarachnia no los acompañara y decidiera quedarse con Swindle y Red Alert pues sabe que no se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada ante las palabras de Air Raid.

-Todos estamos presionados Air Raid, pero hablar así sobre nuestros hermanos Cybertronianos no ayudara en nada, Decepticons o no, ya no importa- Argumenta Silverbolt.

-Lo siento- dice Air Raid en voz baja avergonzado de como actuó.

-Agradeceríamos la ayuda que nos ofreces Optimus- exclama Silverbolt.

Optimus asiente y el grupo se marcha de regreso a los almacenes de Swindle, Cyclonus aterriza en el aeropuesto de la ciudad y busca una forma más acorde al planeta, sabe que desactivar las copias de chispa le dejaran expuesto y la nave Aerialbot es capaz de derribarlo fácilmente. Después de encontrar un Jet que se ajuste a su tamaño y necesidades Cyclonus se transforma y comienza a calcular el lugar de aterrizaje de la aerialbot que le ataco.

**[Isla Dinobot]**

Windblade estira sus brazos y articulación, aun recostada contra el costado de Grimlock la aerialbot se plantea disfrutar un poco más de la sensación cálida que emana el Dinobot de su interior. Decidiendo que sido suficiente recarga Windblade retira la cola de Grimlock de su regazo y se dispone a salir para caminar un poco.

Antes de poder siquiera dejar la habitación el líder Dinobot se levanta aun en su forma de T- Rex y se acerca por detrás a la aerialbot que se gira para encontrarse con el rostro de Grimlock a solo centímetros del suyo.

-Grimlock seguir a Windblade, Grimlock proteger a Windblade- exclama el Dinobot pero detiene su avance cuando la delicada mano de Windblade se posa sobre su hocico.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada- Windblade siente al enorme Dinobot ronronear bajo su tacto y ella sonríe al saber que Grimlock actúa así porque es ella quien lo está tocando.

-Grimlock proteger a Windblade- vuelve a repetir el Dinobot, Windblade deja escapar una pequeña risa. Grimlock es diferente a los demás bots que han intentado cortejarla. Grimlock es más directo y en realidad parece carecer de un concepto de sutileza, la aerialbot concluye que la única razón por la que el Dinobot no se a declarado es porque ella no lo ha preguntado.

-Dime Grimlock…- El Dinobot mira directo a los ópticos de la aerialbot cuando escucha su nombre -¿Yo… yo te gusto?- pregunta Windblade algo tímida, a comparación del dinobot ella si conoce el concepto de sutileza.

Grimlock se limita a asentir tranquilamente ganándose una sonrisa de la arialbot que usa su otra mano para frotar la barbilla de Grimlock el cual ronronea de nuevo apreciando el contacto.

-Tomare una pequeña caminata, no sucederá nada- afirma la aerialbot con una sonrisa, Grimlock asiente aun algo inseguro de no acompañarla fuera, pero su procesador deja de preocuparse cuando Windblade le entrega un beso corto antes de salir de la habitación.

Fuera Windblade espera a que sus ópticos se ajusten a la luz que dentro de la antigua base es casi escasa. La aerialbot comienza a su caminata dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Independientemente de lo que ella quiera hacer, necesita contactar con los Aerialbots e informar de su situación.

Otra parte de su procesador sigue pensando en lo que sucederá cuando vengan por ella. Windblade sabe que con certeza Silverbolt querrá que regrese al servicio, pero la aerialbot no niega que los Dinobots resultaron una compañía más que agradable, no son los bots con procesos más complejos en su cpu, pero son leales y bastante capases.

El sonido de propulsores de Jet sacan a Windblade de sus pensamientos, la aerialbot ser apresura a seguir el sonido y llega a la costa, con sus ópticos puede notar una figura en el cielo terrestre acercándose.

El optimismo de Windblade desaparece cuando se da cuenta que el trabajo de pintura del jet no coincide con el de ninguno de sus compañeros, la aerialbot retrocede un poco e inmediatamente intenta regresar al bosque pero en cuanto se da la vuelta es golpeada por la espalda.

-Parece que no me equivoque- exclama Cyclonus acercándose a la aerialbot y tomándola del cuello.

-Sul… suéltame- exige Windbalde pero el Decepticon solo ríe y aprieta más sus garras alrededor del cuello de la aerialbot.

-Es una lástima, esperaba más pelea- Windblade usa los propulsores de sus pies para quemar el pecho de su captor y liberarse, Cyclonus retrocede gruñendo de dolor.

Sin esperar otro ataque la aerialbot comienza disparar con sus cañones al Decepticon que esquiva los impactos con bastante facilidad y logra acercarse lo suficiente para acertar un golpe en el torso de Windblade lazándola de regreso al bosque.

-Pequeña molestia, no estaríamos en esta situación si no hubieras intentado atacarme- Cyclonus patea a la aerialbot caída justo en el pecho adentrándose más en el bosque.

-Tú fuiste quien no se rindió yo so…- antes de poder terminar el Decepticon usas sus garras para cubrir el rostro de Windblade y levantarla sobre el suelo.

-Termine con las chispas de incontables autobots más hábiles y fuertes que tu- las garras de Cyclonus se cierran alrededor del rostro de Winblade ganando un quejido de la aerialbot.

El Decepticon sostiene su espada en su otro servo listo para terminar con la chispa de Windblade pero se detiene al escuchar como la aerialbot pronuncia algo incomprensible debido a su rostro cubierto. Queriendo escuchar las suplicas de su víctima Cyclonus coloca su mano en el cuello de la aerialbot para dejarla hablar.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas niña?- pregunta el Decepticon.

-Grim… Grimlock- responde Windblade con una sonrisa que deja confundido al Decepticon que decide terminar con todo y levanta su espada.

-Espero que ese sea el nombre de tu creador niña porque… ¡Ugh!- Cyclonus es lanzado contra una roca cercana liberando a Windbalde de su agarre.

Windblade se queda en el suelo intentando recuperarse mientras que Cyclonus intenta escapar de la roca contra la que esta incrustado. El Decepticon se paraliza al ver al enorme Mech frente a el y con su espada lista para atacar.

-¡Robot volador lastimar a Windblade! ¡Grimlock lastimar a robot volador!- ruge el enorme Dinobot tomando a Cyclonus de la cabeza con una sola mano y sacándolo de la roca solo para arrojarlo contra un árbol que es derribado por la fuerza del impacto.

-¿Que eres?- exige saber el Decepticon pero la única respuesta que recibe es otro golpe esta vez en el torso dejándolo débil y obligándolo a quedar de rodillas.

-Él es Grimlock…- responde Windblade acercándose algo débil y soportando su peso en Grimlock -… y a Grimlock no le gusta que me lastimen ¿No es verdad Grimlock?- la voz de Windblade es débil por el maltrato de Cyclonus pero el Dinobot la escucha claramente.

-¡Grimlock destruir robot volador!- ruge el dinobot listo para acertar una estocada con su espada pero el Decepticon al esquiva y se transforma intentando ganar ventaja aérea pero es derribado por Swoop que sin problemas lo regresa al suelo de un golpe.

Cyclonus intenta recuperarse pero antes de reincorporar su cuerpo es embestido por Snarl en su forma de Triceratops y lanzado contra Grimlock que lo atrapa con una de sus enormes manos y le alza sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

Grimlock usa su otro servo para sostener el torso del Decepticon y comienza a intentar separar a Cyclonus de su brazo, Windblade espera escuchando el metal y los protomusculos de Cyclonus desgarrándose y decide que es suficiente

-Bájalo Grimlock- exclama la aerialbot y Grimlock le da una mirada confundida, pero cuando la pequeña mano de Windblade se posa en su costado obedece y deja caer al derrotado Decepticon.

Windblade escucha los sollozos y quejidos del Decepticon que yace en el suelo antes de indicarle a Snarl que lleve a Cyclonus a la base y lo amordace con lo que pueda, el Triceratops se transforma y arrastra al Decepticon sosteniéndolo de una pierna.

La aerialbot intenta caminar por si misma pero pierde el balance, Grimlock logra atraparla con un servo y sin esperar a ninguna propuesta o permiso se transforma en T-Rex y sube a Windblade a su lomo para que descanse.

El camino de regreso es silencioso, Windblade se deja arrullar un poco por el calor que Grimlock despide de su interior, solo el sonido de los pájaros y pasos de los Dinobots se escuchar, además del repentino gruñido de Cyclonus cuando su cabeza golpea una roca.

Finalmente los Dinobots y Windblade llegan y Cyclonus es arrojado a un armario después de que sus piernas y servos sean amordazados con placas de metal. Grimlock y sus Dinobots llevan a Windblade a la habitación donde descansaron la noche anterior, Snarl y Swoop retoman sus posiciones, Grimlock usa su cola para tomar a la aerialbot de la cintura y bajarla de su lomo.

-Grimlock debió ir con Windblade, Grimlock torpe- declara el Dinobot bastante molesto consigo mismo pero Windblade toma su enorme rostro de T-Rex en sus manos y lo guía para que la mire a los ópticos.

-No eres un torpe Grimlock, no podías saber que sucedería, además si no fuera por ustedes Cyclonus hubiera desconectado mi chispa- asegura la aerialbot trazando el contorno de la mandíbula de Grimlock intentando que este ronronee de nuevo y cuando lo logra no puede evitar sonreír.

El enorme Dinobot comienza a recostar su vientre contra el suelo y enroscarse alrededor de Windblade que felizmente se recustra contra el costado de Grimlock y deja que su cola se enrolle alrededor de ella. Cuando finalmente Grimlock entra en recarga Windblade se permite pensar en los Dinobots y en especial en su líder que la mantiene cerca como protegiendo un tesoro.

Decidiendo que mañana tendrá que buscar una forma de contactar con Silverbolt y los demás Windblade decide disfrutar de una buena sesión de recarga, la pelea la ha dejado exhausta. Windblade reposa su cabeza sobre la de Grimlock y rodea el cuello del Dinobot con sus brazos. Lo último que la aerialbot escucha antes de entrar en recarga es el ronroneo de Grimlock.

Al siguiente día Windblade decie salir de la base pero esta vez acompañada por Grimlock, aunque no está preocupada por otro Decepticon fugitivo sabe que al Dinobot le gusta estar cerca y asegurarse que ella está bien.

Y donde sea que va Grimlock siempre están Snarl y Swoop, Snarl sige llevando a rastras a Cyclonus que a esas alturas simplemente se a resignado a la situación. Swoop y Snarl se quedan cerca de los límites del bosque con la playa de la isla junto con su prisionero al que Snarl usa como puesto pa sentarse.

Grimlock y Winblade se encuentran en la arena, el Dinobot disfrutando de como los pequeños servos de Windblade masajean su mandíbula de T-Rex y Windblade disfrutando de la vista y de los ronroneos de Grimlock que de nuevo la rodea con su cola para mantenerla cerca.

-Me pregunta si Silverbolt y los demás siguen buscándome- exclama Windblade a nedie en particular, Grimlock levanta su cabeza de la arena para mirar a la aerialbot. Windblade nota la curiosidad en los ópticos de Grimlock y decide aclarar su pensamiento que dejo escapar dándose cuenta que para los Dinobots ella es solo la chica que resulto caer del cielo en su isla.

-Silverbolt es mi líder…- Comienza Windblade ganándose una mirada algo eseptica de Grimlock que la hace reír -… yo viajo con otros robots voladores como yo, buenos robots voladores- Windblade siente el cuerpo metálico de Grimlock ponerse ligeramente rígido y su cola enrollarse más en ella.

-¿Windblade amiga de robots voladores buenos?- pregunta el Dinobot.

-Sí, ellos son mis amigos, Air Raid es algo pesado pero no es un mal Mech- responde la Aerialbot.

-¿Windblade amiga de Dinobots?- pregunta Grimlock y Windblade nota la inquietud e inseguridad en su voz y decide volver a masajear su mandíbula logrando que el dinobot se relaje bajo su toque.

-Si Grimlock, ustedes también son mis amigos- responde Windblade con una sonrisa, Grimlock ronronea y relaja su cuerpo.

-Grimlock gustar Windblade, Grimlock no querer que Windblade irse- exclama el Dinobot y Windblade no sonríe algo triste.

-Muy lindo, será una lástima cuando tengamos que irnos- dice el Decepticon que suelta un quejido cuando Snarl deja caer más peso sobre él.

Windblade siente como Grimlock se tensa de nuevo y esta vez su masaje no es suficiente, la cola del dinobot se enrosca más en su cintura y la aerialbot sabe que por temor.

-¿Windblade irse?- pregunta el Dinobot esperando una respuesta que aun con su procesador simple sabe que no llegara.

Windblade se limita a sostener el rostro de Grimlock en sus manos y sonreír con algo de tristeza sabiendo que no puede darle falsas ilusiones al dinobot, eso solo lo lastimaría más cuando ella tenga que marcharse.

Para su sorpresa el Dinobot se relaja resignándose y deciediendo que será mejor disfrutar el tiempo que le queda junto a la aerialbot. Windblade rodea el cuello del Dinobot con sus brazos y se quedan en silencio simplemente disfrutando el momento.

Justo cuando Windblade está por entrar en reposo por el calor que irradia Grimlock el sonido de los motores de una nave Cybertorniana le pone a ella y a los Dinobots en alerta, no es hasta que la nave aparece acercándose a la isla que Windblade la reconoce como la nave de Silverbolt y de los Aerialbots.

Windblade se levanta y Grimlock se transforma para recibir a la nave que aterriza cerca de ellos, el aterrizaje levanta la aerana de la costa y Grimlock cubre a Windblade con su brazo para que la arena no moleste sus ópticos. Snarl y Swoop se acercan el primero llevando de nuevo a rastras a Cyclonus que traga arena por tener el rsotro contra el suelo.

La compuesta de la nave se abre y Optimus, Prowl y Bulkhead salen de la nave seguidos por los Aerialbots, Prowl se sorprende de ver a los Dinobots tranquilos y alrededor de Windblade y más cuando nota al Decepticon que Snarl lleva arrastrando.

SIlverbolt es el primero de los Aerialbots en salir de la nave y sonríe al ver a Windblade, inmediatamente de la nave descienden Air Raid, Slingshot, Skydive y Fireflight que se apresuran a acercarse a Windblade.

-Windblade, pensábamos que Cyclonus te desconecto- exclama Fireflight feliz de ver a su compañera.

-Nos diste un susto niña- agrega Air Raid limitándose a sonreir.

-Slingshot no dice nada pues igual que Skydive lo que más les ha llamado la atención son los Mechs que acompañan a su compañera aerialbot.

-Fascinante, nunca vi nada como ellos- exclama Skydive intentando alcanzar el pico de Swoop que aún no se transforma pero el dinobot suelta un rugido que hace que Skydive retraiga su mano por miedo a perderla.

-Tranquilo Sky…- asegura Windblade acercándose a Swoop el cual se transforma -… no son peligrosos, solo algo territoriales- explica Windblade acariciando la nuca del Dinobot que ronronea por al agradable sensación.

Sliverbolt se acerca pero antes de lograr llegar a Windblade el líder Aerialbot nota a Cyclonus en manos de Snarl. Windblade se da cuenta de eso y se acerca Snarl para indicarle que le entrege a Cyclonus.

Snarl obedece y lanza al Decepticon a los pies de Silverbolt que nota los daños en el chasis y armadura de Cyclonus, Air Raid también lo hace pero está más que complacido que Cyclonus no allá recibido un trato más amable de los extraños mechs.

-Parce como si un crucero de guerra le hubiera pasado encima… dos veces- comenta Fireflight.

-Grimlock irse, Grimlock regresar a bosque, Autos y aviones irse de isla cuando terminen- exclama Grimlock transformándose y comenzando su camino de regreso al interior dela isla, Snarl y Swoop se transforman y siguen a su líder.

-Grimlock espera- dice Windblade intentando detener al Dinobot que desde que se encontraron parece por primera vez no escucharla.

-Vamos querida, necesito revisar tu TCOG para ver cuáles son los daños- indica Skydive, Windblade entra a la nave algo inquita de no ir tras el Dinobot para explicarle la situación.

Dentro de la nave Windblade es recibida por el olor a ambiente esterilizado y desinfectado que Skydive se esfuerza en mantener, además de los pasillos de paredes blancas y grises de iluminación clara y estable.

Dentro del laboratorio de Skydive Windblade descansa en la mesa de diagnósticos y espera a que Skydive regrese con los repuestos, la puerta se abre y Prowl entra y recibe una mirada de confusión de Windblade.

-Mi nombre es Prowl, quería hablar contigo- informa el autobot acercándose

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunta Windblade algo inquieta y con parte del CPU aun en los Dinobots y en que estarán haciendo.

-Es sobre los Dinobots- eso logra poner la atención de Windblade completamente en Prowl.

-¿Qué sobre ellos?- exclama Windblade un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba.

-Nunca vi a Grimlock y los Dinobots actuar tan… bueno, tranquilos- admite el ciber ninja.

-Ellos son solo algo lentos pero son tienen buenas chispas- responde Windblade sonriendo para sí misma.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero Grimlock parecía especialmente molesto con el hecho de que te fueras ¿Por qué es eso?- pregunta Prowl ganándose una mirada de Windblade algo molesta.

-¿Eso porque te incumbe?- exclama la aerialbot molesta del tono y lo que insinúa el autobot.

-No estoy juzgándote o insinuando nada, solo creo que Grimlock parece haberse apegado a ti ¿tú que piensas de él y los otros?- aclara el autobot, Windblade se relaja un poco.

-Son algo torpes, pero tienen buenas intenciones, quieren que les dejen en paz y Grimlock…- Windblade sonríe de nuevo sin darse cuanta pero Prowl si lo hace -… Grimlock es un buen Mech, algo violento y territorial, pero es bastante dulce y tierno cuando no está en modo "Grimlock Destruye"- Windblade deja escapar una risa al imitar la voz grave y la manera de hablar del dinobot.

-Suena como si te gustara estar aquí, con ellos, con Grimlock- exclama Prowl antes de marcharse y dejando a Windblade pensando, finalmente una sonrisa conspiradora se dibuja en sus labios.

Cuando Skydive regresa y termina las reparaciones Windblade se excusa y se dirige al almacén de herramientas más cercano de la nave y encuentra lo que busca, Pintura roja y blanca y su sonrisa crece.

Grimlock y los Dinobots descansan en un claro cerca de donde Windblade llego, Snarl y Swoop se quedan a distancia de su líder que parece molesto y solo está descansando en el suelo enrollado en mismo. El sonido de un Jet acercándose pone a los DInobots en alerta pero cuando el de detalles rojo se transforma Grimlock se queda bastante sorprendido al ver a Windblade.

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que te te alegrarías verme- exclama Windblade con una sonrisa y acercándose al Dinobot usando sus turbinas para levitar ligeramente hacia Grimlock.

Cuando por fin están cara cara el DInobot se transforma y observa que las insignias de Winblade ahora llevan el logo Dinobot. Windblade se lasa de suelo hasta estar sobre el hombro de Grimlock y con sus pequeños servos comienza a masajear le mandíbula del Dinobot que no puede evitar ronronear.

-¿Te gustan mis nuevos símbolos Grimlock?- pregunta Windblade y Grimlock solo asiente aun disfrutando del tacto, Windblade sonríe y planta un beso en la mejilla del dinobot que inmediatamente comienza a dejar escapar humo de su mandíbula.

De nuevo Grimlock entra en alrta y desenfunda su espada por el sonido no de uno sino de tres jets que aterrizan en el claro y se transforman, Optimus y Prowl llena por el bosque y se posicionan cerca de los Aerialbots, Silverbolt, Air Raid y Slingshot.

-Windblade ¿Qué sucede? Dejaste pintura roja por toda un pasillo, Skydive esta como loco intentando limpiar todo, además no tenemos tiempo de despedidas, estamos por irnos- Exclama Air Raid bastante sobre exaltado.

-Bueno la cosa Air Rais, es que me quedo- responde Windblade con una sonrisa y si bajar del hombro de Grimlock, Swoop y Snarl se acercan sintiendo que su líder podría necesitar apoyo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunta Air Raid aun sin comprender a lo que sus compañeros ruedan los ópticos.

-Estoy diciendo que no iré Air Raid ¿No ves la insignia? Ahora soy una Dinobot- exclama Windblade señalando la insignia en su pecho.

-Eso es ridículo, tu misma pintaste eso, no es de ninguna manera oficial- asegura el aerialbot cruzando los brazos y sonriendo victorioso, Windblade cruaza los brazos molesta pero se da cuenta que no necesita buscar mucho para que su nueva afiliación sea oficial.

-¿Grimlock?- El dinobot mira a Windblade que aún está sentada en su hombro y sonríe logrando enviar estatica por su espalda -¿Puedo ser una Dinobot?- pregunta con los mejores ópticos suplicantes que tiene y se sorpende al escuchar la respuesta de Grimlock.

-No…- Windblade está por bajar de su hobro cuando Grimlock continua -…Windblade no Dinobot, Windblade reina de los Dinobots- exclama Grimlock sorprendiendo a todos, Windblade rodea la cabeza del dinobot con sus brazos y le entrega un beso en la mejilla para luego mirar con una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona a Air Raid que esta con la boca abierta.

-Ya escuchaste Air Raid ¿Puedes ofrecer un mejor título que ese?- Air Raid gruñe antes de mirar a su líder el cual sonríe un poco por la victoria de Windblade.

-Di algo Silvebolt, no puedes quedarte callado- exclama el aerialbot.

-¿Windblade?- dice Silverbolt llamando la atención de Windblade -¿Estas segura que deceas quedarte en este planeta?- Windblade sonríe y asiente de manera ansiosa y Silverbolt solo sonríe y cruza los brazos.

-En ese caso puedes quedarte, pero debes enviar un reporte a Optimus cada semana- indica Silverbolt y Windblade sonríe volviendo a besar la mejilla de Grimlock.

Air Raid se queda pasmado pero decide dejarlo así, le guste o no la palabra de Silverbolt es final. Después de descargar algunos suministros para Windblade la tripulación de Aerialbots se despide para entrar en la órbita terrestre.

-No olvides entregarle tu informe a Prowl cuando venga a dejar provisiones, y si necesitas algo Swindle puede ayudarte- indica Optimus, Windblade saluda respetuosamente y el autobot y sus compañeros se marchan en un bote.

En cuanto los Autobots están lejos de la costa Windblade es alzada del suelo y colocada de nuevo en el hombro de Grimlock el cual sonríe. la aerialbot regresa a sonrisa y sin dudarlo planta un beso en la mandíbula del Dinobot.

-Regresemos a la base, tenemos muchas reparaciones que hacer- exclama Windblade masajeando la mandíbula de Grimlock y este ronronea mientras obedece las instrucciones.

[Órbita Terrestre| Nave Aerialbot]

Cyclonus es escoltado de su celda a una habitación por Air Raid y Slingshot, al llegar ambos Aerialbots se marchan cerrando la puerta detrás de Cyclonus el cual espera en silencio hasta que la pantalla en la habitación se enciende mostrando un rostro que el Decepticon reconoce con una sonrisa.

-No esperaba verte a ti cuando dijeron que el departamento de inteligencia quería hablar conmigo, ¿Qué sucede Starscream?- pregunta Cyclonus, Starscream regresa al sonrisa al Decepticon.

-Digamos que tengo una propuesta Cyclonus, una que te evitara ir a la cárcel junto a Megatron y sus lacayos- responde el Seeker.

-¿Cuál es esa propuesta?- pregunta el Decepticon genuinamente interesado.

-Tú y yo sabemos que la paz no es efímera Cyclonus, y cuando esta paz que Cybertron a alcanzado se vea amenazada, quiero tener a alguien como tú de mi lado, es eso o puedes regresar a llevar acabo el trabajo sucio de Megatron- Cyclonus mira a los ópticos carmesí del Starscream.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo?- exclama Cyclonus y Starscream sonríe complacido.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, como ven este fic implica que estoy planeando hacer un fic de largo plazo en el universo de Transformers Animated. En todo caso los invito a leer este y los otros 3 Oneshots que están entrelazados entre si y pueden encontrar en mi página de perfil con el indicativo de TFA._**


End file.
